Why Do I Love You?
by Le MAO XXIV
Summary: "Why do I love you?" This question haunts Winter's mind as she gazes at the unconscious drunk before her. Another question is why that hotel has a Cactuar statue in its lobby. She must put those questions aside, however, as she must deal with Qrow. (Qrow/Winter; Qrowin; Snowbirds)


**A/N: The urge to write a Qrowin (or Snowbirds) fic was too great.**

 **I just wanted to see if I could, and here's what came out.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY_

* * *

 **Why Do I Love You?**

* * *

 _Why do I love you?_

This question haunted Winter ever since she had gotten to know the drunk…whenever he _wasn't_ making her feel like she wanted to tear him limb from limb.

It had started with simply hating the man…well, "hate" was a strong word. Perhaps "dislike" seemed more fitting. Though his attitude towards her certainly made her reconsider changing from dislike to hate. He was infuriating to talk to, and most of the time a fight would break out.

Yet…there were a _few_ times when he didn't act snarky, and was simply calm. Those were times when he was on a mission, however. And yet she seemed…drawn to him.

It wasn't until she (sort of) started to get used to Qrow's infuriating antics that she realized that she might feel something towards the drunk. His flirtatious nature (despite being somewhat mocking when it came to her) might have made that feeling grow.

Even so, she still found many things about the man that she could do without…such as the situation she found herself in at the moment.

* * *

Winter could only deadpan at the drunk Huntsman that was slumped on the counter of the bar.

"Qrow?"

"…"

"Qrow."

"…"

"Qrow!"

"…nhrg…rrgh…."

Winter placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and sighed. She had been called on her scroll by the bartender to get Qrow out of their when he slumped into unconsciousness. He had tried the other numbers, but they were all busy.

She was the only one that answered.

Why had she given him her number again?

* * *

" _All right, we're playing darts," Qrow said. "I win, you give me your number."_

" _And if_ I _win," Winter said. "You'll cease your constant confrontations against me."_

" _Deal."_

 _Winter had been up first. She aimed the dart and threw it…._

 _And it hit the middle of the dart board._

 _Winter smirked. "Looks like I've already won."_

 _Qrow simply gave her a blank stare…then threw the dart without looking away from her. The dart split the first dart in two, taking its place in the middle of the board._

 _Winter gawked while Qrow smirked._

" _Looks like I win."_

" _P-Preposterous! I hit the middle first. I'm the winner!"_

" _No one likes a sore loser, Schnee," Qrow chided._

 _Winter stamped her foot. "I-I demand a rematch!"_

" _Fine, but if I win…not only do you give me your number, but you don't change it…ever."_

 _Winter's brow furrowed. "Well…if_ I _win, not only will you cease your confrontations, but you'll give up alcohol for good."_

…

…

…

…

…

 _Qrow's eyes filled with determination. "Deal."_

* * *

Needless to say, Winter had lost…the same way as the first time. And he _refused_ another rematch.

So now she had to deal with Qrow spamming her with nonsensical messages and pictures. The only picture that was actually tolerable was that of a Corgi.

That dog was simply adorable.

Wait, what was she doing right now?

"Hrrgh…grrhg…."

Oh right, the drunk.

Anyway, he was just lucky that she was still in Vale when she got the call. Of course, now she had to drag him back to…whatever place he was staying at.

She took out her Scroll and looked at one of many pictures he had spammed her with. This particular picture depicted him in the lobby of a hotel, posing next to the statue of a…cactus…that appeared to be on one "foot", the other being lifted, while the "arms" were at a right angle. It's "face" was represented by three black holes, two of which were the "eyes" and one which was an oblong "mouth". There were three reddish quills at the top of its head.

Though what was most odd was that Qrow's pose mimicked the cactus. A text below the image said, "The Cactuar Pose".

…

…

…

…

…

Winter would never admit the image had elicited a giggle out of her.

Anyway, she knew what hotel Qrow was staying at now…the cactus (or Cactuar) was not something easily forgettable. Winter could not fathom why such a thing was in a hotel lobby.

Winter approached the bartender. "I believe you called?"

The man nodded. "Right, his face just fell flat on the counter. I checked him and, sure enough, he was unconscious."

Winter sighed. "Yes, well I've come to take him out of here."

"Please do… _after_ you pay his tab, of course. I'd have _him_ do it, but…you know."

Winter's eye twitched as she wordlessly pulled out her wallet. "How much?"

"Six hundred Lien."

Huh…not as bad as she thought it would be…and yet….

"How much were the drinks he drank?"

"Fifteen Lien."

Doing the math in her head, that amounted to a total of fifty drinks….

"He should be dead," Winter deadpanned.

The bartender shrugged. "I don't get it either."

With a sigh, Winter gave the man her card to pay the tab. With the tab paid and card returned, Winter slung Qrow's left arm over her shoulder and proceeded to drag him out of the bar.

"He should count himself lucky to have a woman like you!" the bartender shouted as they left.

Winter was unable to correct the man since the door slammed closed. A tint of pink dusting her cheeks, she dragged Qrow away from the bar.

* * *

"Uuuurrrrghhh~…."

Winter rolled her eyes at the drunk's groan. She neared the hotel, where a doorman stood. Seeing the two, the man politely opened the door for them, receiving a nod of gratitude from Winter.

She dragged Qrow towards the concierge desk, where the man their looked up at their arrival.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Winter nodded. "I believe this man is staying at this hotel."

"Name?"

"Qrow Branwen."

The man checked the record book for that particular name. His eyes lit up when he found it.

"Ah yes! He's staying on the third floor, Room 314. I'll have someone take him the-."

"If it's all the same," Winter interrupted. "I'll take him there myself."

The concierge bit his lip. "Um, ma'am, it's hotel policy that-."

"Do you know who I am?"

The concierge said nothing. Only nodding.

"As I said, I'll take him there myself."

The man could only nod again. "Of course, ma'am."

Winter turned and dragged Qrow towards the elevator. As she neared, she found that Cactuar cactus to her left….

Again, why was such a thing here?

* * *

The elevator opened on the third floor, and Winter stepped out with Qrow leaning on her shoulder. She dragged him across the hallway, looking at the rooms on the right.

308.

…

…

310.

…

…

312.

…

…

314!

Winter made to open the door…then paused.

She needed the key card.

It was probably somewhere on Qrow.

She gently sat Qrow against the door and searched him. As she checked his shirt pockets, she couldn't help but let her slender fingers linger on his abdomen. She lightly blushed at the toned muscle she felt through the shirt.

"Lige wha yu shee?"

Winter froze at the sudden question. She slowly looked up and found Qrow…still unconscious.

"Theresh mur ta me than jush looksh, darlin'."

Ah, he was just having a drunk dream, probably about some random woman he may have met or made up….

This bothered Winter for some reason.

Shaking her head, she found the keycard and unlocked the door. She opened it-

 **Thump!**

Only to forget that she had leaned Qrow against the door, resulting in him falling back to the floor. She winced.

"Urrgh, didn think yu liged it ruff."

Winter pondered for a moment whether or not to just leave Qrow like this and leave.

…

…

…

Oh who was she kidding?

Winter lifted Qrow by his shoulders and dragged him towards his bed. With a huff, she was able to lift Qrow to his feet…only to realize she hadn't planted her feet properly-

 **Thump!**

"Oof!"

-resulting in her falling on her back to the floor, with Qrow on top of her.

Winter remained motionless, her eyes wide as they gazed at the drunk on top of her.

Qrow mumbled something.

"…Warm."

He then unconsciously buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Several thoughts began to rush into Winter's head as she blushed furiously. One involved using all her strength to launch the drunk _through_ the wall of the room, resulting in a Qrow-shaped hole. Another thought involved slapping the drunk silly until he woke up….

Yet the thought that dominated this and others was the idea on staying like this, wrapping her arms around the man on top of her and…cuddling….

She shook her head and opted for the sanest thought: getting Qrow off of her and onto the bed.

Carefully, she moved Qrow off of her and laid him beside her. Standing up, she once again lifted Qrow by his shoulders and dragged him towards the bed.

"Okay…one…two…three!"

She tossed Qrow with as much strength as she could muster. He landed with a bounce on the bed, still unconscious.

 _He must really be out of it if he hasn't woken up by now._

Satisfied that he was in his room, she walked towards the door….

She stopped as she reached it.

Now that she thought about it, she had a grand opportunity at the moment, and it would be rather bold of her to act on it. Not only bold, but rather…out of character. Years of military training and being raised a Schnee would go down the toilet if she did what she did….

And yet she did not care.

Closing the door in front of her, she quietly stepped towards the unconscious drunk on the bed. With as much caution as she could muster, she crawled onto the bed, eyes on Qrow to watch if he woke up.

He didn't.

She placed herself between Qrow and his left arm, snuggling her head on his shoulder. She placed her left hand on Qrow's chest, admiring the muscle. She squeaked when his arm unconsciously pulled her closer, his hand on her shapely hip.

She gazed at his face to see if he had awoken. He didn't. Satisfied, she stayed in the position she was in and continued to study the face of the drunk Huntsman.

She would never admit it, but Qrow did look handsome…in a sort of roguish kind of way. And right now he looked…peaceful. None of that snarky attitude or immaturity he often displayed whenever he and her were together. Not to mention that this only increased whenever he was drunk, which was another fault she couldn't stand.

And yet despite his many faults, she had somehow….

 _Why do I love you?_

This was the last thought in her mind before the content and comfort she felt snuggling next to Qrow caused her to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Uuuuuuugggh…my head._

Qrow could only groan as he finally regained consciousness. His head hurt like crazy, one of the many setbacks of a hangover after downing fifty drinks….

Even he was starting to wonder how he wasn't dead by now.

He felt movement near his left side. He turned his gaze towards the cause…and his eyes bulged.

Winter Schnee was currently snuggled against him, a content smile on her face.

…

…

…

…

Qrow's mind shut down and took ten seconds to reboot. When it did, he internally freaked out.

 _W-What the hell?! What's_ she _doing here?!_

Common sense told him to move away from the woman before she woke up, lest she try to kill him for the position she was in. Survival instincts told him to pretend to look asleep and wait until she woke up first to see if she would simply leave. The flirt within him told him to take advantage of the grand opportunity and deflower the Schnee here and no-

He rapidly shook his head of those thoughts (especially that last one)…and immediately regretted it.

 _Oh god, my head!_

Qrow laid stock still and took several quiet deep breaths to calm the ache in his head. When the ache lessened enough to be tolerable, he once again gazed at the woman snuggled against him.

She looked…peaceful. No anger. No stress. No military façade.

Just her. Winter Schnee.

And by Oum, did she look beautiful at this moment, more so than ever.

 _Maybe I'll just…stay like this for a little while longer._

And so he closed his eyes, leaning his head atop of hers, pulling her closer.

As a content smile grew on his face, he never noticed the one on hers grow.

* * *

 **Omake: The Cactuar Pose**

* * *

Qrow had packed up his belongings, paid the concierge for his stay, gazed at the Cactuar statue one more time, and left the hotel.

He was needed to go to a faraway village to gather information on the Queen.

As he checked his Scroll for further instruction, he noticed a message that had been unread. It had been sent yesterday, a couple of hours after he found himself in that…situation.

He selected the message to view it.

It was revealed to be a picture of that Cactuar statue in its odd pose…but that's not what caught his attention.

No, what caught his attention was the fact that Winter Schnee was mimicking that same pose, her leg lifted in an angle and her arms bent at an angle as well.

A text below the picture said, "I did it for the lulz."

And so it was on this day that the entire city of Vale was subject to the laughter of a dusty old crow.

One person in particular smiled with a blush on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go.**

 **Again, this idea bugged me to no end. Just like another idea Roman/Winter one-shot is currently egging at my mind.**

 **If you liked this, give it a fav. Leave any comments in a review.**

 **See you all in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
